parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita The Explorer: Perdita's Pirate Adventure Part 2
Transcript *(Song Starts) *DJ Lance Rock: I'm DJ Lance Rock, We're Looking for Jewels and Gold! *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Gold! *DJ Lance Rock: We've Looked and Looked for Days and Nights... *Tyrone: And Some Days, We Get Cold! *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Cold! *DJ Lance Rock: But, We Will Find the Treasure Chest, and Know It Now for Sure. *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Sure! *DJ Lance Rock: We Better Find Some Treasure Soon, Or They Might Throw Me Overboard. *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Hmm, (Whispering) *(Spotting at Treasure Chest) *DJ Lance Rock: Look It, Look It, Me Pirate Guys, I See the Treasure Chest, I Bet It's Got Gold In It!, *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Yay! *DJ Lance Rock: We've Got to Get That Treasure Chest! *(Song Starts) *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: The Treasure Chest, The Treasure Chest, That's the Think That We Loved Best! *DJ Lance Rock: Now Pirate Friends are Just Been Told, Let's Go and Get That Chest With Gold! *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: (Gasping) *Tickety: (Gasps), Dora, Boots, I Hear Pirates! *Perdita: Uh-Oh, That Sounds Like Pirates, Do You See The Pirates? *Bendy: Yeah, It's Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua! *Hubie: They're Taking Our Costumes! *Jungle Jangs: They Think It's Treasure! *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Yo, Ho, Ho, Yo, Ho, Ho, We've Got Treasure, We've Got Treasure, Treasure, Treasure, Treasure! *Perdita: Wait, Come Back! *Bendy: You Got Our Costumes! *(Everyone Telling Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua to Come Back) *All: Oh No! *Jungle Jangs: If We Don't Get the Costumes Back, We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates. *Hubie: And If We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates, Then We Can't Be In Our Pirate Play. *All: (singing) We Cannot Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes, We Cannot Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes. *Dora: I Have an Idea, Guys, Guys, Guys, Atencion, Atencion! *(Song Starts) *Perdita: (singing) I Know It's Going Very Bad, I Know You're Feeling Really Mad, But Don't Give Up, Don't Feel Sad, We'll Find a Way to Get Our Costumes Back! *Bendy: She's Good When She Stops and Thinks! *Perdita: Let's Stop and Think! *All: Stop and Think! *Perdita: We Can Get Our Costumes Back! *All: We Can? *Rolly and Patch: De Verdad? *Dora: Sure! *All Dora and Blue Characters: (Cheering) *Boots: But Dora, We Don't Know Where to Go! *Dora: Well, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? *Perdita: Say It With Me! *All: Spike! *All: Spike! *(Song Starts) *Spike: (singing) Who's the Guy You Need to Know, When You've Got a Place to Go, What's My Name? *Garfield, Odie and Spike: The Map! *Spike: Say It Again! *Garfield, Odie and Spike: The Map! *Spike: (singing) Who Can Help You Say, Hey, I Figured Out The Way, What's My Name? *Garfield, Odie and Spike: Spike! *Spike: Say It Again! *Garfield, Odie and Spike: The Map! *Spike: (singing) I Show You Where to Go, and Help You Find Your Way! *Garfield, Odie and Spike: Yay! *Spike: (singing) I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map! *Garfield, Odie and Spike: (singing) He's Spike, He's Spike, He's Spike, He's Spike! *Spike: I'm Spike! *(Song Ends) *Spike: Ahoy, Maties, Today, I'm Spike, We Need to Find the Costumes in the Treasure Chest, The Nick Jr Characters Took The Treasure Chest to Treasure Island, Do You See the Treasure Chest? *(Click) *Spike: Yeah!, Here It Is, Well, I Know The Way to Get to Treasure Island! *(Song Starts) *Spike: (singing) First You Have to Sail Across the Seven Seas, Then Go Under the Singing Bridge, and If You Succeed, You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island. *Garfield, Odie and Spike: (singing) You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island! *(Wild Animals Appearing) *Garfield, Odie and Spike: Estrellas! *Wild Animals: (singing) La, La, La, La, La! *Spike: And Try to Catch Singing Stars Along the Way, So Remember. *(Song Starts) *Spike: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *(Song Ends) *Spike: Sing It With Me! *(Song Starts) *Spike: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *Perdita: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *(Song Ends) *Perdita: Where Do We Go First? *(Clicks) *Perdita: Seas, Right, The Seven Seas! *Perdita: Donde Estan?, Where are the Seven Seas? *(Clicks) *Bendy: Yeah, There They Are! *Perdita: Do You See A Boat? *(Clicks) Gallery Perdita KH.png Bendy (BINR).png Hubieandpebblegreens.png Jungle Jangs (Pose 3).png Captain Rolly.jpg 201211.jpg Spike (1).jpg DJ.jpg Pablo-the-backyardigans-5.59.jpg 300px-Tyrone Page Picture.png Uniqua-the-backyardigans-47.2.jpg Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Disneystyle8